Don't want to go back
by Sophie1992
Summary: POst island. Kates with Sawyer. But he turns violent. Kate runs to Jack. WHat will jack do when Kates suddenly taken hostage? ONESHOT. JATE


All the survivors were now off the island and were leading normal lives. Kate had chosen Sawyer over Jack but she was beginning to regret her decision. Jack was single. Sawyer had changed since he had left the island, he had become violent.

Kate had just got off the phone with Jack. "Who was that?"Sawyer asked.

"No-one,"Kate lied walking past Sawyer.

"Don't lie to me,"Sawyer warned.

"It's no-one,"Kate stuttered. Sawyer walked over to the phone and redialled the last number. Jack answered. Sawyer hung up.

"No-one is it? Don't you ever talk to Jack again or I won't be responsible for my actions!"Sawyer yelled punching Kate hard on the face. Kate started crying and walked to her bedroom which she shared with Jack.

An hour later Sawyer was asleep and Kate was standing by the door with a suitcase. She was leaving Sawyer. It was 11pm when the doorbell rang at Jack's house. Jack opened the door and saw Kate standing there with her suitcase, she had been crying. Jack moved aside for Kate to come in. When she walked in he closed the door behind her. "Kate what's wrong?"Jack asked. Kate dropped the suitcase on the floor and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, she burst out crying. Jack hugged her back. "Kate what's wrong?Come on lets sit down,"Jack asked worried. Jack led Kate to his couch and they both sat down. Jack still had his arm around Kate. Kate took off her jacket to show a massive bruise on her right shoulder. He then saw a little cut on her lip and a bruise on her forehead.

"Kate did he hurt you?"Jack asked. Kate nodded.

"I just got off the phone with you and he asked who was on the phone. I said no-one but he didn't believe me so he redialled your number. So when he found out it was you he punched me,"Kate cried leaning in towards Jack.

"This isn't the first time he's hit you is it?"Jack asked angry at Sawyer.

"No, everything I do seems to do is wrong. Jack don't make me go back there,please don't make me go back. I made the wrong decision on choosing Sawyer over you,"Kate cried panicking.

"Of course your not going back there. I wouldn't let you go back. Your staying here. I love you Kate nothings going to happen to you,"Jack replied.

The next morning Kate woke up lying on Jack's bare chest. She looked around the room and saw her and Jack's clothes on the floor. She pulled the white quilt over her and "Are you alright now?"Jack asked looking down at Kate.

"He's going to kill me, what have I done? He's going to kill me,"Kate cried rolling off Jack and sitting up pulling the quilt up with her.

"Kate listen to me, he won't hurt you again. You've left him right?"Jack asked putting his hands on both of her cheeks.

"Yeah, sorry I've just been so scared these past couple of months,"Kate admitted leaning back against Jacks chest who was now sitting up.

"Don't worry about it. Your safe here, now how about I make you some pancakes?"Jack asked. Kate nodded smiling. Jack got his boxers off the floor and put them on before walking out of the room towards the kitchen.

Five minutes later Kate was walking towards him with just his shirt on. She rested her head on Jack's shoulder. "I love you Jack. You know the whole time I was with Sawyer I never told him that I love him because I didn't really. I've loved you all the time,"Kate admitted. Jack turned around and hugged Kate. Just then the doorbell rang. "Can you get that?"Jack asked. Kate nodded and walked over to the door. When she opened it Sawyer was standing there. He looked her up and down and for the first time she realised that she was wearing Jacks shirt.

"Jack you might want to come here?"Kate shouted walking backwards as Sawyer walked in. Jack walked in and his eyes widened when he saw Sawyer standing there. He walked over to Kate and out his arms around her waist. "So this is where you went last night. Don't you ever run away from me and then sleep with Jack again!"Sawyer yelled and he picked up an ornament and hit Kate on the head knocking her out in Jack's arms. As she fell to the ground Jack went on his knees as she fell. He still held her in his arms. "You stay away from her!It is now over between you two. If I ever see you hurt or even near Kate again I will kill you. That isn't a threat it's a warning. Now leave!"Jack yelled. Sawyer left. This was far from over.

Jack lay kate down on the couch and went to get the first aid kit. Five minutes later Jack had cleaned the wound and was waiting for Kate to wake up. "Is he gone?"Kate whispered.

"Yeah he's gone, he won't be coming back,"Jack replied.

"Thanks, it's alright that I just go down to the shop to get some grocery's isn't it?"Kate asked.

"Sure but take it easy. You might want to get changed first,"Jack joked.

Half an hour later Kate was down their local store in the car park. She had just finished her shopping. She heard someone walking behind her. She turned around and saw Sawyer standing there. Before she could scream he put his hand over her mouth and pressing down covering her nose. He pushed her against the car. Unfortunately she had parked around the corner of the car park where no-one had parked and where no-one could see her. She was still getting used to not being on the run. "Now you listen. This isn't over. If you ever leave the country. I'll kill you. If you get married to Jack I'll kill you. Kate I own you. You maybe free from the law but your far from being free from me!Do you understand?"Sawyer threatened still pressing down so Kate could hardly breathe. Kate nodded. Sawyer nodded and walked off. Kate started coughing, tears rolling down her face. She got into her car and locked the doors. She burst out crying.

Ten minutes later she was walking the through the door of Jack's apartment. "Hi, Jack, Jack!"Kate called out. She placed the groceries on the counter and saw a note on the side. "Was called into work. Will be back at 7:00. Love you. Jack xxxx,"Kate read she went into the living room and sat down to watch the tv still thinking about what had happened earlier. Then Sawyer broke into the house and started running towards Kate. He threw everything in his way out of it. He blindfolded Kate after five minutes of trying. He ended up knocking her out. He picked her up walked out of the apartment and placed her lying down on the back seat of his car. He drove off.

When Jack got home at 7:00 he saw that it apartment had been burgled. But when he looked all over the apartment for Kate and couldn't find her he knew that Sawyer had something to do with it. He rang Kate on her mobile fortunately Sawyer answered. "Sawyer where have you taken her? Where is she? Have you hurt her?"Jack yelled down the phone.  
"She's fine here have a word with her,"Sawyer replied putting the phone to Kate's ear. He pulled hard on the back of her head. "Jack!"Kate squealed crying as she had a cloth covering her mouth.

"Kate, I will get you back!"Jack shouted.

"Now Jack I want $64,000 by Saturday or she's dead and don't call the cops got it,"Sawyer threatened.

"Thats only a week away Sawyer it's Monday I can't get that money in five days,"Jack moaned. Sawyer hung up.

Jack rang up all of the survivors and asked them to come round his place. Ten minutes later all of them were sitting in Jack's living room.

"Ok, Sawyer has kidnapped Kate and he wants $64,000 by Saturday or Kate's dead, I was wondering if I could borrow some money. I've got $30,000,"Jack asked. Just then his mobile rang.

"Sawyer what do you want?"Jack asked.

"I want the money by 10pm tonight or I'll kill her,meet me at the old store car park,"Sawyer threatened hanging up.

"Damn it!"Jack yelled slamming his fist against the wall. "He wants the money by 10pm tonight."

Back at Sawyers house where Kate was being held hostage. "Do you think he'll do it? Does he love you enough to give me $64,000? We'll soon see. As I don't believe that he will. You can go to him as soon as he gives me the money,"Sawyer smirked. Kate sat in the corner trembling with fear. How could Sawyer do this to her? What had she done to deserve this since she was rescued from the law.

At 10 pm Jack was standing in the car park of the run down store leaning against his car waiting for Sawyer and Kate to turn up. Five minutes later they had turned up and Sawyer had dragged Kate out of the car. He told her to stay by the car while Sawyer walked over to Jack. "You got the cash?"Sawyer asked.

"Yeah now give Kate to me now!"Jack yelled handing Sawyer the cash in a sports bag. Sawyer walked halfway between his and Jack's car.

"Kate go to him,"Sawyer said not checking if all the money was there. Kate ran up to Jack and leapt into his arms. "Did he hurt you?"Jack asked.

"No,"Kate replied.

Sawyer looked through the bag and turned around. "You pig. It's fake the moneys fake, I'm going to kill you both!"Sawyer yelled pulling out a gun from his back pocket.

"Don't even think about it Sawyer!"Eko yelled from behind Sawyer he was pointing a gun at Sawyer.

"Put the gun down,"Charlie answered also pointing a gun. Jin and Sayid turned up from behind Jack's car in opposite directions also pointing a gun at Sawyer.

"You scheming pig I told you not...!"Sawyer yelled.

"Save your speech for the cops,"Sayid interrupted.

Five minutes later the cops were taking Sawyer to the police car. "Sawyer now it's over,"Jack smirked putting his arm around Kate.

Sawyer went to hit Jack but was pulled back by the cops and pushed into the police car.

Sawyer was sent to prison for two years for fraud and kidnapping. Kate was starting to get her confidence back and was now with Jack. They both had moved to away from Los Angeles and had moved to Hawaii. Jack,Jin,Eko,Charlie and Sayid had all been given awards for their performance on that night. Sawyer would be given a restraining order against Kate when he gets out of jail so he can never hurt her again. Now Kate and Jack know that they can never go back to LA scared that Sawyer will find a way to get out of prison and go against his restraining order.


End file.
